Avenging Sentai!
by OverNerd02
Summary: Crossing though the broundaries and uniting heroes who have never met before one man stand against a dark evil that's on the verge of taking over the world but this team will not stop they will not rest...And if they can't save the world you can be damn sure it'll be Avenged.


**Me and Rider Paladin do not own the following characters in this story except for the OCs that will appear.**

Author notes: This idea started off with one trailer the Avengers trailer it and the movie was so awesome they were begging for there to be other versions of the Avengers. I also had help from Rider Paladin making this his fic as well.

* * *

**AVENGING SENTAI: PROLOGUE.**_  
_

_'I had the dream again. The dream where I'm being experimented on where I'm forced into training routine getting killed then coming back'_ he thought. _'Come to think of it that's all I dream about. Sensei said I should forget move on with my life. But what about the life I had before Sensei found me isn't it important.'_

"Sho are you up." A female voice asked while knocking on a door.

"Yes Natsuki I'm up." The boy Sho answered as he opened his door. "What is it?"

"Well now is that the attitude you show your Leader." The blue haired girl answered. Causing Sho to sigh.

"No one is the leader of the team we've been over this." Sho responded. "Where're the others." Sho asked looking for a particular someone.

"Why you always let them do their own thing sure you're not looking for Fate." Natsuki teased

"Well this is her second day with us so I should see if she needs anything." Sho said as he walked pasted Natsuki.

"Hmm having Fate here has really made him open up." An adult man said as he came up to Natsuki.

"Oh hey Hongo." Natsuki greeted. "So you think the two will agree about "Her" yet?"

"Hmm Sho's still too young to understand a women's heart." He answered causing the two to have a good laugh for awhile.

Sho had started looking around the apartment for Fate since she wasn't in her and Natsuki's room. He then found two more men he was familiar with. "Yo Karas Blade." Sho greeted

"Good morning Sho." They greeted

"Looking for Fate." The one called Karas asked and Sho nodded

"I think she went to the RV." Blade added Sho then left them to look in the RV they use to travel.

'Huh I wonder why she'd go over there.' Sho asked himself. He then went outside and quickly saw his friend just now leaving the RV. "Yo Fate." Sho called getting the blond haired girl attention.

"Oh it's you Sho is there a problem." She asked

"Hmm no just wanted to say good morning." He replied while he thought about what to start the conversation with. "So I'm curious do you have any second thoughts." he asked

"About joining no but I will tell you I'm still determined to save them." She replied

"I understand your sister but your mother is just too far gon….."

"NO she not I…I just know me and Alicia can reached her if you just gave her a chance." She said as Sho saw the resolve in her eyes.

_'Those looks in her eyes just like the day we met..the day the Avenging Sentai were truly born.' _He noted recalling the faithful day.

* * *

Two months ago.

It started off as a Test just a single test. wasn't meant to be hard but not easy either. For Subaru and Teana they got what it meant as they now hit a snag as right in the middle of the exam monitored by Instructors Hayate Fate Reinforce and Nanoha they destroyed the surveillance camera and then a strange portal open and they crashed into something.

"Ahh Mou what happened." Subaru asked as it felt like she was sitting on something.

"I don't know... and why is it so dark all of a sudden." Teana added since something was blocking her view

"I was just going to ask that who beat me to it." a unknown and new voice added shocking the girls as they look to find themselves on top of a man in a black armored suit with glowing yellow eyes and Spider on him. but what made it more embarrassing was that Subaru was sitting on the man's head and Teana dangerously close to his privates. "i feel like elephant sensei would love to by me right now." he added

"Who's this guy and how the fuck did he get in here?" Vita asked angrily, the young-seeming knight brandishing her hammer with full intent of using it on the spider-motif intruder.

"Believe me, miss, I've got as little clue as you do," the spider-armored man replied, his voice muffled by the mask he wore.

Teana had realized that her face was very close to the spider-armored man's black-clad groin, and that Subaru was practically sitting on his face. Blood quickly rushed to her face as the implications of their position sank in . . . and then she erupted. "Pervert!" she yelled, drawing her pistols.

"Hey, it was an . . ." That didn't stop Teana from opening fire on the intruder, who was dodging her shots so quickly his movements were leaving afterimages. "It was an accident!"

"Why is this happening to me i listen to Ran-sensei and don't be like elephant Sensei." the Spider-man said as he webbed up Teana and then was assaulted by Vita. "Who gives midgets Hammers." he yelled out loud then realize something. 'Tekka Karas Natsumi and Hongo are still unaccounted for we must've gotten split up.' he thought he then got angry at the girl swinging a hammer at him and grabbed her and sat her down.

"What do you think you doing prev." Vita yelled angrily

"What your mom didn't do this morning its not Hammer time its spanking time." he respond as he made a paddle out of webbing and starting spanking her right there much to the younger girl embarrassment and to her friends amazement

"That's pretty damn funny when you think about it." Hayate said as everyone try their hardest not to laugh

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE STOP HIM." Vita Yelled only for the man to stop and web her up into a ball.

"23 24 hut hut hike." he said as he threw Vita like a football into Signum. "He makes it and the crowd goes wild." He said but everyone were silent."Ahh the crowd not going wild Gou-sensei did say he never met a girl who didn't hate sports." he said then felt something coming from behind him. 'sneak attack really.' he thought as he turn around to see a blond women with red eyes. seeing her caused the man to go though an intense headache as painful memories flew out one show an elder women with purple hair whipping a boy. then to a little girl similar to the women was in a capsule of some kind smiling at him. then one of him and the women fighting as he put his hand on her face causing it to burn while the girl looked on in shock. "PRECIA TESTAROSSA." he suddenly screamed shocking Fate that this man knew her decreased mother.

"You know my mother." Fate asked

"That bitch i remember her i remember." he said as he went on he then turned to Fate. "Alicia so I see you got older did you escape too?" he asked shocking Fate again as he called her by her long dead sister's name

"I'm not Alicia my name is Fate H. Testarossa." She explained then the Spider realize who she was.

"You your the girl Precia always went on about when she was "Re-Educating." me." he said then Fate thought about her re-educating whenever she upset her mother.

"When did you see her last." Fate asked.

"I should be asking you that its been 8 years and she hasn't appeared before you yet. she really is a bitch." he said causing Fate to flinch but before either could respond.

DIVINE BUSTER. was heard as a pink blast came his way only for him to use his hand to redirect back to a women in white jacket.

"Kisama who are you." the man asked.

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi Ace of Aces some call me the White Devil." She answered with a smile. "Please can you tell me your name." She said still using a sweet smile that cause the man's heart to act weird.

'What is with this women?..that smile is nice but i sense something dangerous behind it." he thought unaware he was suddenly surrounded by mages. 'Oh goddamn she distracted me i might have to retreat.' he added but then

"VOLTEKKA." was heard as a green blast formed a circle around the Spider and then two motorcycle came down from the building and landed next to him one turn into a sliver wolf with cannons. a girl with blue hair then dismounted and petted the wolf while a man in a biker like suit wearing a grasshopper designed mask dismounted his bike also.

"Are you alright Kumo." the grasshopper asked

"Looks like you in a tough bind you always a trouble maker for you leader aren't you." She said causing the Spider to sweat drop

'How many times have i told her no one's the leader.' he thought

"Now now least we find him." a man in armor with a katana added as he stepped out of the shadows.

"He right now what going on here." a voice said as everyone looked up to see a man in white armor with red shoulders said at first he was the tallest of the group.

"Well that Kaijin we fought opened a portal and sucked us in. then i woke up to found girls on top of me." he said as he pointed at Teana and Subaru. "They called me a prev and attacked me then i spanked Hammer girl there." he said as he pointed at Vita causing everyone to laugh

"HEY STOP LAUGHING WHO ARE YOU GUYS." Vita yelled suddenly the strangers got Serious

"Ha I'm the most beautiful women in the universe Natsuki Kuga." She said as she sat on the sliver wolf like a queen on a throne causing the other women to sweatdrop

"The will of the city Karas." the armored man said as he slid his fingers across his weapon

"The Space Knight Tekkaman Blade." the white armored knight announce catching Hayate's Knights interest

"The man who will smash Shocker and their Ambitions Kamen Rider." the Rider said as he did a clockwise movement and stopping with right arm out and his left pulled back with his left hand in a fist

"This Spirit of mine craves Vengeance." the Spider said as he clutched his heart. "Hell's messenger." he said as he made a fist directed at the sun. "Spider-Man." he yelled . "Together." he added

"We strike at the heart of all evil." the Kamen Rider added

"We fight to save the world." Tekkaman Blade continued

"But we cannot save it or its people." Karas went on.

"We will be the ones who'll avenged it." Natsumi said

"Together we are the Avengers." They yelled as Spider-Man burst in a huge purple and black aura covering the background leaving the mages impressed

"I told you it was a good idea to learn poses." Natsumi said while the other Avengers thought. 'Showoff.' then Spider-Man started web swinging towards Nanoha "Hey what're you doing." Natsumi said

"Taking on their best player you guys handle the cannon fodder but capture the Blond girl with red eyes she connected to AH." he said as he reach Nanoha to begin their battle.

"Cannon fodder!?" Vita screamed furiously, tearing out of Spider-Man's web through sheer fury alone. "Come on, Signum, let's show these halfwits what for!"

Everyone out of the two groups than chose someone to fight.

Subaru had confronted the Kamen Rider. "Umm i don't normally fight young boys." Kamen Rider said politely

"But i'm a girl." Subaru answered while crying a little

"Sorry miss." the Rider said nicely while Karas was dealing with the girl Spider-Man said capture

"I apologize for this but if Spider-Man wants to capture you then you must have something to do with the threat to the City." Karas said as he raised his blade.

"But why is he after my mother." Fate said still a little shock at the possibility of her family being alive.

"Can we do this nicely then and have you come willingly." Karas asked as Hayate's male knight prepared to sneak up on him.

"Hmm so i get caught in a catfight some days i think we need another Girl member." Natsuki said as Teana and Hayate surrounded her. she then look at Teana "Hmm dual pistols you think you can outgun me." she asked

"Any day of the week bitch." Teana snarled since she really want a shot at the Spider-Prev.

'Hmm i wonder if i can get them to pose again and record it this time.' Hayate thought while Tekkaman Blade were struck with Vita and Signum

"I get the midget and pretty Ice queen this better be worth it." the space knight said causing Vita to fumed and Signum to blush if you look hard enough.

"Midget ohh you guys are so fucking dead!" Vita roared as she got her hammer ready.

"Why are you after Fate?" Nanoha asked

"Her mother she who i'm after i just need some questions answered." Spider-Man answered

"She's dead Fate-Chan mother is gone." Nanoha told him but inside she wish she had a shot at Precia herself

"Show what you know." Spider-Man shotback

**AXEL SHOOTER** was heard as Nanoha fired a few pink arrows.

"Impact webbing." Spider-Man shouted as he started shooting web balls to counter the arrows the resulting explosion was the bell for the Avengers and the Mages.

* * *

OverNerd: Thus begins the story of a new version of the Avengers..but who are they and why are they here all answers await next chapter.

**PREVIEW**

Sho/Spider-Man: I am Sho Yuuki and i am part of the Avenging Sentai.

Spider-Man is shown covered in Dark and frightening aura as he faced Nanoha.

Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider: I am Kamen Rider.

Kamen Rider was seen as he performed his Rider Kick against Subaru's Divine Buster.

Sho: We find ourselves on a strange new world.

shows the Avenging Sentai walking around a futuristic city.

Takeshi: But even here we find evil to face.

Kamen Rider is taking on cyborg warriors.

Sho: Can we make it back home and work with these mages?

Sho and Vita are seen fighting as he dodges Vita's hammer.

Hongo: Found out in the next chapter called.

Sho & Hongo: Fate Arc begins first chapter:A brand new sekai?...Vengeance never stops.

Hongo: I'll show you the Rider's Tameshii.

Sho: I'll show you the way of the Spider!


End file.
